


we are the dark timeline

by majormania



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, please don’t murder me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majormania/pseuds/majormania
Summary: but in another timeline...





	we are the dark timeline

**Author's Note:**

> look. i’m pissed. everyone is pissed. we’re all feeling hurt and angry and rightfully bitter. so i’m being petty

j.k rowling opened her twitter account and typed out the one thing that everyone had been hoping for since they replaced lavender brown’s actress, since she made dumbledore gay with a throw away comment and knew it would never go anywhere, since she made harry an awful and bitter father, since she publicly supported johnny depp. 

“After much soul searching and thoughtful consideration, I have decided to retire. I will no longer be involved in any extended universe projects. I will be moving to a small cottage in the middle of no where with no wifi and am donating all of my money to multiple charities. 

Always, J.K. Rowling” 

and the world was better for it.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao don’t read my other fics please


End file.
